


Dynamics of the Heart

by EeveeGurl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angsty Daryl, BDSM, BDSM collars and leashes, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breast Play, Cock Cages, Daryl has a large cock, Daryl is a sub, Daryl was homeless, Daryl's into role play apparently, Dominatrix Michonne, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flogging, Food Play, Knife Play, Lawyer Michonne, Lingerie, Mechanic Daryl, Michonne is a cock slut for it, Nipple Play, Rape Play, Romance if you squint, Rough Sex, Sexual Teasing, Thoughts of Suicide, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Penetration, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Whipping, but hey its fanfiction, clit torture, clitoral stimulation, crotchless panties, cunninglingus, degrading words, excessive vaginal slick, explicit descriptions of the female anatomy, it's literally just smut people... BDSM smut..., multiple orgasm, nylon ropes, ovipositer toy, role play, safe word/order word, sci fi sex toys, sexual degredation, sexual face slapping, so excessive it's almost impossible... probably is impossible, tentacle toy, use of sexual toys, wrist and ankle shackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeGurl/pseuds/EeveeGurl
Summary: like the tags said... it's literally just smut... and there's more to it than this chapter, but i'm a bit wary of posting the second chapter... it's a lot more hardcore than this... if you wanna know what's in it, just comment that you want to know and I'll tell you... please PLEASE pay attention to the tags... there's a lot of rough sex and sexual play in this and I don't want to trigger anyone. PLEASE let me know if I forgot any tags and I will add them.





	1. Daryl Finds A New Mistress

‘I’m going to put in a dual head rabbit vibrator and have the settings on low. I’ll be wearing a mini dress with no panties or bra that zips up the front. While we eat lunch, you’re going to edge me, you will not stop no matter how much I beg until I say the word ‘tiger’. Then, you’re going to undress me and pound me into your desk and make me orgasm until I say ‘tiger’ again. If you’re good, I’ll let you cum. If you cum before I say you can, you will be punished tonight.’

Daryl got the text message from his mistress the second he went on lunch. She knew his schedule by heart and if he was going to go to lunch late he was to text her if possible. He would’ve felt his pants get tight if he didn’t have a cock cage on. His heart raced with sexual arousal and the overall joy of getting to see the love of his life. It wasn’t the first time she’d visited him while he was at work, or had him bend her over his desk and fuck her senseless. 

 

They’d met at a BDSM club a few months after Daryl’s last master left him. He’d been contemplating ending his life that night when he went. It seemed no one wanted him. All his masters or mistresses left him after only a few months of being with him. They either found someone younger, someone prettier or just gotten bored of him. He was wearing the collar that showed his availability, but so far no one had shown interest. Just as he was about to get up, he felt a cool, smooth hand wrap around his neck under the collar and force him to sit up straighter. 

His heart skipped a beat when a sweet voice whispered in his ear. “What’s a pretty, sweet thing like you doing all alone? Someone could come up behind you and swallow you whole.” Perfect, perky breasts pressed into his back as another hand snaked down to pet his thigh very close to his cock. Teeth nipped his ear making him whimper and close his eyes. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Daryl Dixon.” His answer was immediate. He knew an order when he heard one. 

Michonne had heard the name before among dominants. The poor sub had been dropped by some many doms she felt her heart go out to the man. He was too obedient, didn’t push the limits, didn’t try to take pleasure for himself and was just overall too boring, too old and too ugly. She’d only met him once and thought he was ruggedly handsome and looked very good for his age. It was his eyes that had captured her the most. They had a sad, almost haunted look in them and no brightness whatsoever. She wanted to put some light into his eyes, but he’d belonged to someone else at the time. 

Now, two years later, he was available. He looked beaten with his shoulders hunched in on himself, hair unwashed for possibly a week and his salt and pepper beard nearly overgrown. She’d watched him for a couple of hours and none of the doms or subs approached him. It made her hate them all. Just when it seemed like he was ready to leave, she swooped in and wrapped her hand around his neck to instantly still him. With one whiff of his scent, although unbathed for days, she was hooked. It was musky and something spicy. She could bet he cleaned up nicely, and she wanted to see it. 

“Do you have your latest sexual health history?” She watched him pull out his phone and pull up test results from a week ago and purred when she saw he was clean. Pulling out her own phone, she did the same for him, letting the man see her test results from a few days ago. When he nodded, she put her phone back in her purse and pulled out a leash. Once it was hooked to his collar, she paid his bill, giving him a look that silenced him when he tried to argue and led him out of the club and to her car. 

At her car, she turned to lean against it. “On your knees.” He knelt down before her immediately and she stared down at him. What was their problem with him? He was gorgeous, even as dirty as he seemed. “Will you come home with me?” The man’s sharp gaze studied her. He seemed hesitant like he was scared to be vulnerable only to be hurt again. “I can’t promise you things are going to work between us, sweet boy, but I want to at least give it a shot. Will you try with me?” She held the leash loosely, showing the man on his knees that he could unhook the leash from his collar and walk away if he wanted. 

After a moment of consideration, Daryl crawled closer to her and rest his head against her thigh to show his submission. Michonne hummed and smiled happily, reaching down to pet her manicured fingers through his hair. If he’d done this to any of her prim and proper friends, they’d be disgusted by how nasty his hair was, but she didn’t care. The man had been through hell from what she could tell just by looking at him. She’d get him home and get him cleaned up, then really have fun with him, but first, she wanted to get off. She gripped his hair and pulled his head back. 

When he looked up at her, she could see the hint of brightness in his eyes. She licked her lips and used her free hand to untie her dress and let it fall open. She had on only a leather corset and crotchless panties. The man’s face immediately heated up and he turned his gaze away. She gave his cheek a gentle smack. “Don’t look away from me. Never look away from me. That’s my number one rule. Your eyes are too pretty not to look at.” Daryl whimpered a soft apology. “Now, if you can make me orgasm in three minutes I’ll let you fuck me against the car before we go to my place. Understand?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he whispered breathily, eyes locked onto her bare pussy. She could tell he was drooling already and it pleased her that he seemed to eager to get his mouth on her. 

“Your hands may touch my thighs or my hips, nowhere else.” He nodded again in understanding with another soft ‘yes, ma’am’. “Good. Now, get to work. The clock starts as soon as your lips touch me.” She leaned back against the car to get comfortable and spread her legs a bit more to give him room.

Daryl crawled closer again and placed his hands on her thighs in a gentle, but firm grip. He was worried about getting her dirty since he hadn’t bathed in so long, but once his tongue touched her labia, she put a hand on the back of his head and forced him closer. He purred softly at the feel of her hand on his head and the feel of her soft sex on his tongue. He closed his eyes, licking into her wet pussy. He heard a ‘tsk’ above him and her fingers yanked his hair again, forcing his head back. He opened his eyes as he remembered the rule. She gave him a warning glare before pulling his face closer to her again. Swallowing thickly, he forced his eyes to stay open and gaze at her as he worked his tongue and lips over his clit. 

About a minute passed. He could feel her clit begin to throb and a somewhat shocked expression crossed her face. Gaining more confidence, he buried his face harder against her, tongue licking into her and pushing up into her so deep. She started moaning softly, hips rocking and both hands holding onto his head now. They had a bit of an audience now and she purred as they watched the man pleasure her. 

“Minute and a half left, sweet boy,” she hummed in bliss. Michonne hooked her legs over his broad shoulders and he immediately wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her up against the car. She loved a little exhibitionism, especially when doms made their subs get them off while watching. “Come on, baby boy, make me cum.” Daryl started whimpering softly, teeth nipping down on her clit just enough to be on the edge of painful while his tongue flicked back of forth on it. 

The faster he worked her clit, the higher her voice got and the more she begged. “Yes, yes, that’s it, baby boy.” His teeth released her, but he started sucking on her swollen clit greedily, pushing her over the edge with twenty seconds to spare. She cried out, back arching and riding his face, slicking spilling out of her and down his chin, neck and soaking the collar of his shirt. She hummed as his tongue licked her clean. “Good boy… I didn’t even have to tell you to clean me up. Let me down.” 

Daryl carefully let her legs down off his shoulders and she held her labia open so he could see how her pussy throbbed with need. He looked up at her hopefully and she chuckled. “You had twenty seconds to spare. Bend me over the trunk and rail me as hard as you want, then I want you to cum inside me and eat your cum out of me and make me cum again.” Michonne let the dress slide off her shoulder and walked to the back of the car, using the leash she had on Daryl’s collar to make him crawl after her. The trunk of her car was fairly high, so as she bent over it, her feet lifted off the ground, but since Daryl was tall, it put her at the perfect height for his cock to reach inside her perfectly. 

He crawled up behind her and stood up. Once he had his pants unbuttoned and unzipped, he pulled his hard cock out and she made a pleased noise at the size of it. He was big, bigger than anything she’d had and she couldn’t wait to feel it fuck her senseless. “Go on, sweet boy. Take what you want, go as hard as you want.” A dark, sexually aroused look crossed his face and it would have made her weak in the knees if she’d been standing. He bent over her, hands planting firmly on the trunk on either side of her head. Michonne bit her bottom lip as she felt the head rub her labia, then slip inside her. 

Daryl’s tongue had worked her pussy over so well there was hardly any resistance. The girth of him stretched her open wide, making her keen. He slid in slow and careful, giving little circles and rocks of his hips until he was buried balls deep. She could feel the ache of his cock in her hips and it made her purr. The heat and weight of his body over her’s made her so wet. Before he started fucking her, he gently lifted her head and put his arm under it so she wouldn’t scrape of bang her head on the car. Her heart gave a little flutter at the motion and she squeezed herself around him as a reward. 

Only a second later he was fucking into her with such force and speed it took her breath away. She gripped her fingernails into his arms as her legs dangled off the trunk uselessly. One glance over her shoulder at him nearly made her cum. He was flushed, his long hair swaying with his movements, his eyes dark and sharp as they gazed down at her. Why would anyone let this magnificent creature go? She didn’t care. He was her’s now and she was not letting him go. Once she’d managed to catch her breath back, she was crying out and keening, praising his cock and praising him. 

Her moans and whimpers only seemed to make him go harder and faster. Soft growls rumbled in his chest as he continued to fuck into her like a wild animal. She really did feel like she’d just been mounted by a beast. The only thing missing was teeth at the back of her neck. Her clit was throbbing, she was so close again already, which had never happened before. She whined out loudly. “B-Bite me… bite me and… make me cum…” It was hard to speak with how hard he was railing her, but he seemed to get the message.

He gently moved her braids aside and leaned down to bite roughly into the back of her neck. Daryl’s teeth stayed latched on while his hand reached under her hip to rub her clit with his fingers. Her legs tried to curl together as her sensitive clit was rubbed so forcefully. She screamed out, back arching as she reached a powerful orgasm. Her walls squeezed around his cock painfully, but it felt so good and prolonged her orgasm. She felt his hot cum spurt inside her, coating her walls and moaned at the wonderful feeling. 

Once his cock had softened, he slipped out and immediately knelt down. His hands gently kept her thighs apart as he leaned in and licked his tongue into her. She was so sensitive and wet, but her hips rocked back against him. Daryl’s tongue fucked in and out of her, wriggling and scooping cum out of her, then drifting down to flick over her sensitive clit. There was no way he was going to be able to make her cum a third time, but he proved her wrong when his teeth nipped onto her and his tongue flicked back and forth. 

“Fuck… fuck, baby. Don’t stop… don’t stop… god, I’m gonna cum again.” She reached back to grip his hair. “Please, don’t stop.” The pleas and begs just made the man work harder at her. His tongue flicked faster as her thighs tensed up more and more. Just as she reached the edge, his teeth released her and he sucked at her desperately. “Oh, fuck!” Her back arched as her body trembled with another powerful orgasm. He softened his sucks as she relaxed and licked up into her pussy again. He was addicted. “That’s enough, Daryl,” she whispered, worried the man wouldn’t hear her. 

Daryl did and immediately stopped and leaned away. She purred and reached her fingers down to feel herself. “Mmn… look at how good you fucked me, baby.” His eyes were locked onto her pussy, blue eyes still swimming with sexual arousal as her pussy was still slightly gaping and clit trembling from three powerful orgasms in a row. “That monster cock of your’s is a beast. I’m going to ride it once we get to my place.” She carefully lowered herself down from the trunk, only for her legs to tremble. Daryl reached out and steadied her, wrapping an arm around her. Michonne smiled and leaned against him. 

He helped her get her dress back on and into the passenger’s seat after she told him he’d have to drive. She gave him directions to her house and once they were there she was able to walk. She led him inside and immediately dropped the dress once they were in her room. “I want you to take a shower. Scrub yourself down thoroughly and trim down your beard into a goatee. I’ll trim your hair once you’re done in the shower.” She flopped down on her bed, legs spread. 

Daryl watched for a moment before going into the bathroom. He stripped his nasty clothes off and stepped into her shower. He scrubbed himself clean thoroughly, even getting under his fingernails. Once he was done, he dried off and found a razor and some shaving cream. He shaved his beard down into a neat goatee like she’d ordered him to. He cleaned up his mess once he was done and stepped back into the bedroom. She was still waiting on the bed, but she had taken the corset and panties off and was naked. Michonne looked up at him and stared for a moment. She bit her bottom lip. She knew he’d clean up nicely. 

“Alright, let’s do something about this hair.” She stood up and took him back into the bathroom and had him sit at the vanity. She hummed and pulled out some scissors and a comb. “I don’t mind the length too much, but I will trim off a few inches and style it.” She spent about thirty minutes on his hair until she was satisfied. She met his gaze in the mirror, which had been on her the entire time. “You don’t say much, do you?”

“D’ya want me to,” he whispered back. His previous masters and mistresses had all hated his voice and his accent, so he’d stopped talking. 

Michonne studied his expression in the mirror for a moment. What had those doms done to the man? “Daryl, why did you go so long without a shower..?”

The man hesitated for a moment. “M’last mistress didn’t want me workin. I’d had just enough left in my savings to keep me afloat after she left me, but… no work turned up fer me. I applied jus about anywhere I could, but without a high school diploma or a certain amount of experience, not many places would hire me. I’d been out on the streets fer a week… decided to use the last of my savings to get in the club… ‘n try t’find a dom t’take me in. If no one took me...” He trailed off and looked down at his lap. He’d let her put the pieces together.

“Oh, Daryl,” she breathed out softly. This sweet man just wanted to be loved. She stepped around the chair and carefully settled herself into his lap. “I’ll take care of you, and if things don’t work between us, I’ll still make sure you’ll be able to be okay on your own.” She pet his cheek gently. “Do you have any belongings or a truck?” It was November and he’d been on the streets for a week in this cold.

He shook his head. “Had t’sell a lot of stuff once my savings started gettin low. The clothes I did have got stolen by another homeless man.” He didn’t touch her. He hadn’t been given permission to.

Michonne nodded, though to be honest, she was a bit excited to take the man shopping and buy him clothes they would both like on him. “Come here, hold me.” She wrapped her arms around him, resting his head against her chest as his arms wrapped around her waist. “You’re safe now. I’m your mistress now. I’ll take care of you.” She kissed his forehead and pet her fingers over his arm and shoulder.

 

Now, five years later, they were still going strong. He was 39 and the proud owner of Dixon’s Auto Shop. When Michonne had heard that he used to be a mechanic and always dreamed of having his own shop, she’d bought him one for his 35th birthday. He’d tried object. Who buys their sub a fucking shop? And what if they break up? She just told him that if they break up, she’d turn the lease of the building into his name and he could do what he wanted with it. It was no money lost to her. She owned half the law firms in the city. Opening night of the shop once they got home, she’d given him free reign in the bedroom. He made her cum at least five times, then fucked her until he’d cum at least three times.

She slept so peacefully that night and woke up to his tongue inside her again. The five years with him have been the best of her life and sex life. Daryl was the best sub she'd ever had and she truly wanted to marry him. Yes, he was obedient and quiet. He didn't really do much for himself. Everything he did was for her, but that's how Michonne liked it. She would occasionally make sure he was happy, such as buying him an auto shop since he loved working on cars. To her, they were a perfect couple.

So, that was why she was standing in their kitchen, toy lodged in her pussy and ass, the rabbit ears vibrating lowly against her clit and making them a light lunch. She wore only a tiny, skin-tight dress that zipped up the front for easy access. She packed up their lunch and hummed as she walked out to the car and got in, moaning softly as the toy pushed deeper into her. She licked her lips, turning the toy up to medium and started the car.

Daryl had been having a bad day. Saturdays were usually the busiest for the shop. He hadn't slept well the night before which was her fault. She'd been a horny slut after watching him do yard work all day while she'd lounged by the pool. She'd wanted to help, but knew he was content to do it all by himself. She hadn't let him cum, either, so she knew he was probably very horny. She normally didn't let him orgasm as a minor punishment, but last night she'd simply fell asleep, and one of her rules was he wasn't allowed to touch himself. His cock was her's to touch only unless he was bathing or in the restroom.

So, she was going to make it up to him by letting him tease and torture her as much as he wanted. She got to the garage and carefully got out, smiling at the other mechanics as they stopped to stare and watch her walk into the lobby. She stepped in Daryl's office where he was doing some paperwork and smiled, shutting the door behind herself. "Hi, tiger." She purred.

Daryl slid to his knees in greeting as she walked around his desk to him. She put the bag of food down and leaned on his desk, legs spread so he could see what was inside her. His eyes grew dark and he licked his lips. She reached to pet his hair. 

"You know how to greet me, tiger…" She watched him lean closer and turn the toy enough so he could kiss and lick at her clit. This was her second rule. Every time he greeted her he was to get on his knees and kiss and suck her clit until she orgasmed. She'd already been on edge due to the vibrator inside both holes so it didn't take her long. She purred and rode his face as she orgasmed. "Clean it up." He didn't have to be told twice and licked the slick the dribbled out of her around the toy.

He leaned back, lips wet. She smiled and pet his hair. "Good boy… now, let's eat lunch." She handed him the remote to the toy and moved the toy back to where the rabbit ears were against her clit. "Tease me as much as you want while we eat."

Daryl took the remote slowly, eyes dark as he looked up at her. He turned the vibrator down low, staying on his knees as she fed him. Every other minute he would ramp it up to high and watch her squirm before turning it back down to low. At one point he shut it off completely and left it off for a few minutes only to turn it up to max. By the time they were done eating, her pussy was dripping wet and soaking her thighs and his desk. He moved some papers aside and she laid back, legs spread and toy vibrating on her and in her while he returned to work on his computer.

She begged and pleaded to him, but he didn't stop. She hadn't said the word to order him to stop. He leaned back in his chair, eyes dark as he watched the puddle of her slick grow bigger and bigger. He kept his desk very clean, so he leaned down and started licking it up, nose brushing against her labia and the scruff on his cheeks rubbing her thighs. When she got close to orgasm, he turned the toy off, making her sob with frustration. She was usually the one edging him, but every once in a while, she loved letting him tease and edge her cause when she finally did orgasm, it was strong and amazing.

She panted and moaned "Take the cage off… and get hard…" Michonne looked at him, watching him pull his cock out. She gave him the key and he took the cage off, setting it on the desk. "Take my dress off." He unzipped the dress and helped her off the desk. She sat the man back down and took hold of his cock, licking and sucking it to full hardness, then she swallowed it down her throat. 

Daryl groaned and turned the toy back on to maximum speed. She moaned loudly, pushing down more on his cock and choking herself on the massive erection. She rocked her hips, trying to get more friction and as she came close to orgasm again, he shut the toy off. She pulled off his cock and nuzzled it. She begged him, sobbing and nuzzling his cock and thighs. She looked up at him, eyes and lips wet with tears and saliva. Daryl groaned softly. 

"So beautiful," he whispered. Michonne purred softly. She loved when he talked, but she loved more when he praised and complimented her. She stroked his cock with her hand for a moment before taking his large cock back into her mouth and choking herself on it. The toy came back on and her hips jerked. She closed her eyes, moaning around his cock as her clit throbbed and her walls squeezed around the toy almost painfully. "'m close, Mistress."

Michonne pulled off immediately and kissed the tip. "Good boy. Tiger."

Daryl shut the toy off. She stood up and pulled the toy out and turned around, bending over his desk. She spread her legs wide. "There's a strand of anal beads in the bag. Slick them up and put them in me." The mechanic did as told. He found the beads and slicked them up and pushed them in her one at the time until the last large bead was in and only the ring was out. "Mmn… c'mon, baby boy, fucking rail me, take what you need."

Michonne was so wet and open he didn't need to wait. He thrust in and immediately started pounding her into the desk with his hands on her hips and eyes locked onto where their bodies met. He was growling and groaning softly, cock hard and throbbing inside her as he pounded it into her willing body. His mistress was moaning out and praising him. Her walls were squeezing him so tight. 

"Make me cum… now." Her tone left no room for argument. His hand reached between her legs and rubbed her clit fiercely. "Yes! Yes! Like that, baby! Fuck! Daryl!" She arched and rocked her hips as her body tensed with orgasm. Daryl didn't let up or slow down, he knew better. He always kept going to prolong her orgasm and sometimes she'd have a second one right away.

Michonne lived for pleasure and Daryl lived to give it to her. His finger rubbed her as he continued to pound into her. She let him cum once, but he was still hard and she was still so sensitive and horny. She loved to have him cum in her three or four times and then plug herself up with a toy.

As she orgasmed a third time, one of the mechanics knocked on the door and stepped in. Michonne loved to be watched, so Daryl didn't stop the man. Glenn's face blushed brightly as Daryl slowed his thrusts, fucking into her languidly. She sat up on her elbows so Daryl could lean over her and cup her breasts. 

"What is it, Glenn?" Daryl rumbled, nipping Michonne's ear. They didn't know Daryl was actually her sub. They thought Michonne just got off on certain kinks. She loved it when Daryl got possessive and acted like a dom. 

"Uh, this suburban has really stripped bolts. The power tool can't get them off." Glenn swallowed thickly, eyes honed in on where his boss' fingers were pinching and pulling her nipples. Michonne gave him a wink and licked her lips, making his face flush brighter.

Daryl chuckled and nipped her ear sharply again. "Quit flirtin with my friend, slut." It was all a game to them, so he knew she wouldn't take offense or punish him later for it. He looked back up at Glenn and told him where a tool was that would be able to get the bolts off and replace them with new ones. Glenn left in a rush, smacking his face into the door frame. 

After almost an hour of the man ramming his cock into her she'd orgasmed three more times and he'd dumped two more loads of cum into her. He pulled out and slipped a bullet vibrator into her to keep his cum in like she'd wanted. He went to lick her labia clean but she told him she wanted the boys to see how wet he made her. He growled softly and helped her redress. She hummed, putting the cock cage on him and kissed him sweetly. 

"See you at home." She grabbed the bag of toys and food containers and left his office. The boys all stopped what they were doing, eyes glued to her dark thighs where she was still glistening with slick. She winked at them and got into her car, flashing them her pussy before closing the door.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS! THIS CHAPTER HAS RAPE ROLE PLAY IN IT!
> 
> This does not mean I approve of rape of any kind! This is merely a fantasy, role play, whatever you want to call it! I've been a victim of sexual harassment myself. All rapists, male and female, belong in Hell to be tortured for all eternity! 
> 
> AGAIN! THIS IS JUST A FANFIC OF SEXUAL ROLE PLAY THAT'S RAPE PLAY! IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE OR IS A TRIGGER, DO NOT READ IT! IF YOU START READING IT AND GET UNCOMFORTABLE, STOP READING IT AND CLOSE OUT THE TAB/WINDOW! PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise, if you're fine to read it, please enjoy...

A few days later they were at their favorite club. Daryl was wearing only his cock cage and a pair of tiger ears and tiger tail lodged in his ass. He knelt at Michonne's feet, nuzzling her smooth calf. She had on crotchless leather shorts and a leather bra with her braided hair pulled up in a beautiful bun. She always wore crotchless panties to the club because she wanted easy access to her pussy whenever she wanted Daryl's mouth on her.

They were watching a rape play scene. One poor girl was being gang banged by five men, all taking turns with all of her holes on a bed. Her screams and forced moans filled the room they were using. Having been a victim of rape herself, she would never condone rape and believed all rapists deserve to be sent to the deepest pits of hell to be raped by demons for all eternity, but she couldn't help getting wet at the thought of her beloved pet forcing himself on her like that. Daryl's arms weren't just for show. She'd seen what his temper coupled with his brute strength could do to a person. He could easily over power her and take his pleasure from her for as long as he wanted.

They both had their limits. There were certain punishments Daryl refused. Michonne wasn't allowed to punish him by fucking another person man or woman, and vice versa. She could paddle his ass and balls and flog his chest all she wanted, but his back was off limits. He refused to put pins and needles in her nipples or clit, both were too precious to him to do such things to. Piss play was out of the question as was fecal play. 

They'd learned these limits through trial and error and communication. It had been hard at first. Daryl had insecurities and abandonment issues at the beginning. It'd been so bad at one point she had to take him to her office most days and have him kneel either under her desk or next to her. There had been some fun times. She'd worn crotchless panties to work one day and had his face buried against her pussy most of the day, partly for his comfort and partly because she was just a kinky bitch. He'd behaved bad once by starting to lick into her pussy while she'd been on the phone. She'd let him get her off, but punished him at home later by tying him up to the bed, then playing with herself while kneeling above his face and fucking herself with a vibrator. He'd had a cock cage on, so he couldn't even get hard.

The scene last for almost three hours and by the end of it the girl was covered in cum. She had cum dripping out of her ass and pussy, to which her master immediately plugged up both holes. He gently covered her with a blanket and had her drink some water, holding her close. Michonne licked her lips and spread her legs, fingers gripping the back of Daryl's head. He looked up at her and willingly let her pull him to her center. She sighed, fingers petting through his hair as he licked at her pussy, groaning as she dribbled slick onto his tongue. He buried his face against her pussy as she liked so his scruffy cheeks rubbed her thighs. All eyes on the room turned to them, and she moaned loudly. She loved having attention on her when he was pleasing her.

"Baby, play with my breasts." Daryl's hands moved immediately to pet up her bare belly and slipped under her bra. His large, hot hands cupped her breasts, massaging and squeezing as his tongue and teeth teased her clit. He did that thing she really liked, teeth nipping her clit and flicking his tongue over it fiercely. She moaned out, spreading her legs wider and arching into his hands. She loved his hands, they were so gentle but his skin was rough, always catching on her smooth skin. "Doing so good, baby. You want my slick, baby..?" His whine and the increase in the speed of his tongue was her answer. She panted, moans coming out louder and louder. "Don't… waste a drop…" Her hips rocked into his face as her body trembled. Her pussy clenched in on itself, slick dribbling out of it. Daryl's tongue immediately pushed into her, lips slurping as he drank down her slick so eagerly.

Once she'd finished, their audience dispersed. She let Daryl continue to lick at her and nuzzle her pussy. She sat there, enjoying the warmth of his touch and his eagerness to please her. When he'd brought her to a second orgasm, she told him it was enough and they left the room to return to the main lounging area. They rejoined her friends and she ordered a drink for herself and for Daryl. As much as he loved drinking her slick, he needed something more acceptable to keep him hydrated in the hot club. As she talked with her friends, she started planning when and how she could get him to do a rape play scene with her. Just the thought of her sweet boy pinning her down and having his way with her had her wet again and she chuckled when his eyes saw her hole flutter and darken with need and lust. It wasn't unusual for her to get horny at the club and she always used him to get herself off.

She planned it for a couple of weeks later. Daryl would be gone on a short trip to an automotive convention. She hadn't touched herself once while he was gone and he had orders not to touch himself. On the afternoon before his flight landed, she sent him a text with orders.

'When you come in the house you will not undress. You will you come up to the bedroom where I will be sleeping… and rape me.' She knew the order would make him uncomfortable, so she made sure to add that he could safeword if he wanted. 'If you wish to safeword there will be no reprimandations. I want you to use all your strength to tear my clothes off, force my legs open and force your cock into me. You can go as long as you want, as hard as you want, use as many holes as you want. You can squeeze my neck to make it hard for me to breathe if you want. Spank my ass, slap me, degrade me… anything except our usual limits. If I need you to stop, I will say 'tiger'. If you want to use restraints and toys, you can. No matter how much I scream and beg, you do not stop unless I say 'tiger'. Am I understood?' 

His response came slower than usual. This was one of the more extreme scenes they'd ever done, so she knew he was contemplating if it was something he felt comfortable doing. After a few minutes, the response came. 

'Yes, Mistress.' 

She felt herself get wet and soak her panties. Daryl had agreed to it and she couldn't wait. She wanted so badly to go ride her second favorite toy, Daryl was her first, but she reigned herself in and instead busied herself with cleaning up the house a bit. She'd gotten freshly waxed yesterday and so she was nice and smooth as she knew he liked. He always said he didn't care, but she knew seeing every drop of slick sliding on her dark skin made him hornier than a dog in a rut. That night she pulled on some panties and a nightgown. She never wore any clothes to bed, but she wanted to hear and feel him ripping the clothes off her body. She laid in bed and was restless for a while, but she managed to fall asleep.

Daryl stepped into the house and quietly shut the door. He locked it and looked around. She had shut all the lights off. He'd already gotten hard on the drive home just thinking about what she wanted him to do to her. He climbed up the stairs silently and walked into the bedroom. She was deep asleep, he could tell by the way she was laying. He walked up to the bed and very carefully drew the sheet down. She was wearing just a thin nightgown and panties. He sighed softly, eyes roving up her long legs, pausing on her tight ass and up her back to her long neck. He licked his lips and trailed his fingers up her leg to her ass. They reached her ass and he rubbed a tight cheek gently before sliding his fingers lower between her legs. The material over her pussy was warm and a little wet. 

Michonne stirred and rolled over onto her back. Daryl quickly moved his hand so she wouldn’t roll over on top of it. He smirked as her legs spread. He carefully knelt down over her, fingers going back between her legs to rub her pussy again. She whimpered, hips rocking a bit as she started to wake. Her eyes opened and he looked at her, smirking as his fingers slipped under her panties. He'd gone to his garage to work on some cars, so he was dirty, wanting to play the part of a dirty redneck trash rapong a beautigul woman. She gasped as his dirty fingers rubbed her wet hole and reached up to push him away, but his fingers wrapped over her wrists and pinned her down. 

“Get off me!”

“Yer the one that walks around the club with yer tits ‘n pussy all on display. Yer askin fer this.” His grip was tight, she definitely wouldn’t be able to get out of his grip. She kicked her legs out at him, but he settled over her thighs, his dirty jeans rubbing her smooth thighs. His eyes looked down at her panties and saw a wet spot forming over her pussy. “See, yer even wet. Y’want this so bad, don’t ya?”

“No, I don’t! Get off me!” She squirmed under him, trying to dislodge his large body from her, but he was so much stronger than her and bigger than her. He gripped both her small wrists into one of his large hands and slid his free hand down her neck to her chest, groping one breast, groaning and rocking his cock against her hip as he did. She closed her eyes tightly and tried arching her chest left and right to get his hand off her. “Stop..!” 

Daryl chuckled. “Yer nipples ‘r hard. I don’t think y’want me t’stop.” He leaned down, lips closing over the perked nipple, sucking on it and wetting the silk nightgown. He nipped down on it a bit hard, making her whimper. “Hmm… I think we need t’get these clothes off ya…”

“N-No, please…” They’d never done roleplay before, but she was beginning to really enjoy it. Daryl was certainly into the role he was playing, wearing torn, dirty clothes, body sticky with dried sweat, hair messy and bits of dried engine grease and oil on his hands, arms, and shirt. The torn, sleeveless flannel looked good on him, and it made her even more sexually aroused that he looked so dangerous and dirty. “Stop…” She tried yanking her wrists out of his grip, but he tightened his fingers even more. Michonne knew her skin would be bruised tomorrow and it almost made her squirm that he was leaving his mark on her. 

“What’s this..?” The man above her purred a bit, reaching up for the shackles she kept chained around the rungs of the headboard. He smirked at the scared look she gave him. 

As he shackled one wrist, she tried kicking and smacking him. He pinned her wrist down and gave her cheek a slap. It wasn’t too hard, he would never seriously hurt her, but it did shock her long enough for him to shackle her other wrist. The slight sting in her cheek had her wanting to bite Daryl and scratch him and ride him hard enough to break the bed, but she didn’t want to break her role, especially not when he seemed to really be enjoying himself. The man sat back up and licked his lips as he stared down at her. He sighed softly, reaching down to unbutton his jeans and push them down enough to pull his cock out. He stroked himself, eyes dark and dangerous like a predator about to pounce his prey. The look made her shiver. His free hand reached down to grope and rub her breast, fingers pinching her nipple, twisting it and pulling until it was hard and sore.

She swallowed thickly, eyes flicking down to the large cock that she loved so much. Seeing him stroke himself as he stared down at her was such a beautiful sight. “Y’want this, don’t’cha..? Want my cock, ya fuckin slut? Bet her sweet lil pussy is achin fer a good poundin, ain’t it? That lil boy ya use at the club, bet he can’t fuck y’like a real man. Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll make sure t’fuck ya good ‘n hard ‘fore the night’s over.” He released his cock and gripped onto the thin nightgown. His biceps bulged as he gave a good yank and the material ripped right in half. She gasped, breasts bouncing a bit from the force of the man’s arms. “Mmn… y’got no idea how much I’ve dreamed about these tits. They’re so fuckin perfect t’slide my cock through.” He crawled up her body until he was straddling her stomach and squeezed her breasts together around his cock. “Open yer mouth…” Michonne glared up at her and tightened her lips together. “Fuckin bitch…” He snarled and gave her another slap to her cheek and she whimpered, parting her lips. “S’my good girl.” He started rocking his hips, the head of his cock sliding past her lips each time. 

He’d never spoken this much in ten minutes. She could barely get him to say more than ‘yes, ma’am’, ‘I’m sorry’, or ‘I love you’. There were times when he’d had a bit too much to drink or when they were really into the sex that he told her how much he loved her and how beautiful she was or how lucky he felt to have her in his life. He still answered her questions when she asked him something, but that was it. He was a mostly silent man. Hearing him speak so much in his thick southern drawl, degrade her and talk about how much he wanted her body was making her so damn horny, and the show of strength had nearly made her cream her panties. She somewhat wondered if these were some of the things Daryl wanted to do to her in the five years they were together, and she loved it.

“C’mon, girl… suck it…” His fingers twisted and pulled her nipples as he held her beautiful mounds tight around his cock. She whimpered and glanced up at him, then leaned her head forward more and started sucking the tip, using her tongue to swirl around the tip. Daryl growled above her and swore softly. “Fuck, yeah… s’it, girl.” He released her breasts so he could thrust his cock even deeper into her mouth, fingers taking hold of her braids to keep her head still. “Fuck… knew this fuckin mouth would suck good head.” He knew her limits, so he didn’t hold back, sinking the head all the way down her throat and grinding against her face. Michonne pretended to gag and whine, trying to shake her head out of his grasp. She kicked her legs out, hips twisting to try to dislodge him. Daryl chuckled above her. “S’a matter, darlin, can’t breathe ‘round my giant cock?” He licked his lips as she looked up at him, eyes fearful, but he could see the dark lust in them. He knew she was enjoying herself and willing to take everything he gave her.

The sight of her giving him such an aroused look sent him over the edge. He groaned, burying himself in her throat and cumming hard. “Drink it down, sweetheart.” He purred, rocking his hips gently. She swallowed around him as best she could and he pulled out. “S’a good girl… see? If ya do what I say, I won’t hurt ya.” He crawled down her body and leaned down to give her a sweet kiss, which she shied away from. He growled and grabbed hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. He kissed her forcefully, sliding his tongue past her lips. She whined and bit down on his tongue, gently since she didn’t actually want to hurt the tongue that always brought her so much pleasure, but it only seemed to arouse him more. He pulled back from the kiss with a sharp nip to her bottom lip. “Stick yer tongue out, slut.” Michonne hesitated a moment, then shyly slid her tongue out. He purred and kissed her again, sucking her tongue into his mouth. 

God, Daryl would make such a good dom. She purred softly to herself. He was forceful but still had a sense of gentleness to his touch. His voice was a deep rumble that could make anyone weak in the knees if he spoke. She would gladly go to her knees for this man and submit to him. She wondered briefly if her sweet boy would ever want to explore this side of himself. He pulled away from the kiss again, licking his lips. She watched as he moved off the bed and walked around to the end of it, eyes dark and sharp, taking in every inch of her skin. She pulled her legs up to try to hide her pussy. He smirked and leaned down to pick up the ankle shackles. 

“Darlin, I’m going to fuckin wreck you… ‘m gonna do every dirty thing I’ve ever thought about doin to yer sweet lil pussy every time y’flashed it at me.” He crawled onto the bed and his hand shot out, large fingers wrapping around her ankle and yanking it to him. 

“NO!” She kicked her other leg out at him, but his other hand grabbed a hold of it and held it under his arm in a tight grip. He worked quickly to shackle her ankle tightly to the bed, giving it hardly any leeway. He moved to shackle the other ankle, but she got it free and kicked out at him again. Her heel actually made contact with his chin and she immediately wanted to apologize, but the growl and dark look he gave her made her freeze. It had only turned him on more. 

“Lil bitch…” He rumbled darkly, fingers taking told hold of her ankle and hold it up to his chest. He pulled a butterfly knife out of the back pocket of his jeans and flicked it open with ease. He crawled up closer to her, bending her knee. Michonne stilled, watching the blade ever so lightly tease down her inner thigh. She could barely feel the cold of the steel blade. They’d never really used blades or did any blood play before, but her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest, and not with fear. Daryl chuckled as he moved the blade across the wet crotch of her panties, pressing against her only enough to feel it, but not cut. “Yer such a fuckin slut… lookit ya… y’love the feel of my blade against yer skin.”

She panted as she watched the blade trail over to her hip. The tip dug under the band of her panties and with a tug, sliced the material. She gasped, eyes widening as the blade traced across her lower belly to the other side of the band and do the same. His fingers gripped the cut band and yanked it down, revealing her dripping wet pussy and throbbing clit. He purred, eyes taking in the sight. The blade traced down to her bare labia, the tip of it brushing along her smooth skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. His lips were parted with awe as the tip of the blade so carefully pet down across her clit. She tilted her head back, moaning softly. Daryl’s eyes flicked up to watch her as her back arched. She kept her hips very still as the man slowly and carefully swirled the blade around the sensitive nub. He chuckled in dark amusement. He trailed the blade down lower and watched as her pussy fluttered open and shut with sexual need. He held the tip of the blade oh so close, watching as her slick wet it.

“Please…” She whimpered, trying to get back into her role as an innocent victim. She felt the blade move away and Daryl shackled her other ankle. She looked up at him, watching him lick the dribble of slick off the tip of the blade. He closed the knife and put it back in his back pocket and got off the bed. Now that she was completely chained up, she couldn’t escape. “W-What’re you going to do to me?”

“Oh, I already done told ya what ‘m gonna do t’ya, darlin.” He made a show of going around the room as if searching for something. He opened his own nightstand and found the different varieties of lubes and pulled them all out, tossing them on the bed. He then knelt down and looked under the bed and smirked, grabbing hold of the toy chest and pulling it out. He whistled as he pulled it open and looked over the toys they had inside. He picked up a leather whip that had a small paddle shape to it, perfect for whipping clits. With her legs spread open as wide as they were, he had the perfect opportunity to make every hit. 

Daryl walked back to the end of the bed, tracing the paddle-shaped leather along her thighs like he had the blade. Crawling onto the bed, he licked his lips. “Time t’punish you fer all those times y’teased me.” He gave a soft swat just above her center, making her jump and gasp. “Can’t tell ya how many times I wanted t’bend y’over a couch ‘n just have my way with yer pussy ‘n ass.” He swatted her again, this time making his mark on her clit. She cried out, back arching and hips bucking. It stung so good she almost purred and begged him to do it again, but she restrained herself to keep her role. “I once almost followed ya into the ladies room t’rape ya, but I didn’t wanna get caught. Girls like you… they need t’be romanced.” He gave another good swat of the whip and she sobbed out, legs trying to bend so she could open herself up for the man. "Yer jus askin fer it, ain't ya?" With another hard swat to her clit, Michonne's body arched and she screamed, slick squirting out of her as she orgasmed hard. A bit landed on Daryl's jeans and he whistled. "Damn, girl!" He wanted to just lean down and clean her pussy, but he held his role.

Michonne breathed heavily as her body went limp on the bed. She whined as the man swatted her right nipple. "Please…" The man hummed, swiping the paddle along her dripping center.

"Don't get too tired, yet, darlin. We're jus gettin started." Daryl smirked at her, licking the slick off the paddle. After a few more swats to each nipple, he tossed the whip aside and stared down at her. "So damn beautiful… 'm gonna make ya cry 'n beg 'n cum so hard yer gonna beg me not t'leave ya."

Michonne stared at him with a hazy gaze. He reached down to loosen the chains to Michonne's shackles and bent her knees enough so he could get between them. She whimpered. "Please… don't…" 

"Ain't no use beggin me, sweetheart… I'm gonna fuck you many times t'night." He guided his hard cock to her hole and thrust in, immediately started a hard, deep, and fast pace. 

She cried out, back arching a bit. God he was so big. She was used to being railed by the man's large cock, but he was usually gentle on entry. With the role he was playing, he hadn't been gentle it all. He'd gone zero to a hundred. Michonne whined and whimpered. She could feel the sting of his entry in her pussy and the ache of his hard cock railing her in her hips. It all felt so good. Her mind was going blank. All she knew was pleasure. As usual, he was hitting every sweet spot he knew that would make her cum. Her clit was swollen and angry red from the abuse and the pleasure. Daryl growled and thrust in as hard as he could and her eyes erupted with white. Her body tensed with another powerful orgasm, Daryl didn't stop or slow down. He just kept thrusting until she came down from her high. 

"Fuck yeah… 'm gonna cum inside ya… gonna get ya pregnant. 'm gonna keep ya chained up, use ya whenever I feel like fuckin someone. Yer gonna have all my babies, sweetheart." His hands reached for her breasts, squeezing and pulling her sore nipples. She could tell he was close to cumming.

"N-No, please! Not inside! I'll get pregnant!" She tried to scream and squirm out of his grasp, but he leaned over her, pinning her down, hips pistoning faster. 

"S'the whole point, darlin. You ain't never gonna be rid of me." He bit down on her breasts, grunting as he thrust hard a few times, spurting his cum deep inside her. He sucked a dark mark into her breasts and leaned back. "Mmn, better plug ya up so my cum don't spill out." He leaned down into the chest and pulled out a bullet vibrator. He grabbed the extra sensitizing lube and squirted some on it. 

Michonne's eyes widened. She tried arching her hips away, but his cock was still inside her, so he was able to slip the bullet vibrator right in after he pulled his cock out. It didn't take long for the lube to work its magic. Daryl's dark eyes watched as her hole began fluttering and slick dribbled out of her. He chuckled as she sobbed. 

"Let's do a lil more." He tipped the bottle again, squirting a nice dollop on her clit as she gasped out a 'no' then dribbled two more dollops on her nipples. Her clit began throbbing almost immediately, the excess lube sliding down her labia. Daryl smirked and shifted off the bed and released her ankles from the shackles and walked into the bathroom to take a piss. She swallowed thickly, willing her body to move. She carefully rolled over and got up on her knees. She didn't hear him come back into the room and grab the flogger.

The second the flogger hit her ass she gasped. He hadn't touched her there, yet, so it came as a shock to her. She tensed with each hit on her ass, moaning out and whimpering for him to stop. By the time he'd stopped her ass was raw and throbbing, her asshole fluttering with arousal. She felt the bed dip as he climbed on and crawled over to her. Michonne tried to squirm away, but his large hands grabbed her ass cheeks and held them open, humming at the sight of her hole wet with a bit of slick. 

"Can't believe I ain't played with this hole, yet." He flicked his tongue over it, making her jump. "Mmn… what t'do, what t'do..?" He grabbed the sensitizing lube and dribbled a bit on the hole, then pushed it in further with his fingers. She whined, tensing around his fingers. "I know it don't hurt… y'always got somethin up here when yer lil play toy ain't around." He kept his fingers rubbing her rectum, rubbing the lube into her walls. "Let's see…" He pulled his fingers out and looked down into the chest. He smirked, seeing an unopened box and pulled it out. "What's this?" 

Daryl opened it up. He hadn't seen it there before so he knew she must've gotten it while he was away. He pulled out a toy that was really just three long flimsy silicone tentacle looking things all attached to a base that came with a remote. "Tentacle rape? Y'really are a fuckin slut." He laughed and pulled the remote out. He grabbed some batteries from the chest and put them into the base of the toy and into the remote. He hit the one button and the tentacles began writhing and vibrating. "Hmm… interesting." They weren't too girthy, about the size of his thumb, but all three together were about the girth of an average cock. He shut it off and lubed it up with the warming lube. 

When she tried squirming away, he gave a sharp slap to her already sore ass. She whined and went still. Daryl licked his lips and used three fingers to make sure she wasn't too tight. They may be doing a rape scene, but he wasn't going to seriously hurt his beloved mistress. He shut the toy off so he could hold the three tentacles together and ease them inside. Michonne grunted. She had bought the toy to use on Daryl, but she wasn't about to object. The tentacles felt weird. She was used to silicone toys being a bit harder. They felt almost like a cock that wasn't quite hard, but wasn't soft either. As he pushed them in deeper, she whined. They were about the length of her forearm, so they went in deep. As soon as he turned the toy on, the vibrations started up full speed and the tentacles began writhing against her walls. She arched her back, gripping the headboard and trying to squirm away from the strange sensation. The toy had a base much like a plug, so once it was in all the way it wasn't coming out until he pulled it out. 

"Think we'll leave that there for a bit." Daryl climbed off the bed again.

"No! Please! Take it out!" She squirmed, trying to close her legs like it might stop the tentacles, but they just kept vibrating and writhing against her walls. 

Daryl watched her for a moment. She was gorgeous chained to the bed and writhing. He smirked. They'd done just about everything he wanted to do in the bedroom, so he turned and left, heading for the kitchen to try to find something sweet. He whistled, listening to her sobs and moans echo down the hall. He pulled out a can of whipped cream, a jar of cherries, a zuchinni and a banana and put them all on the table. He walked back to the bedroom and found that she had lowered her chest to the bed and had her ass in the air, bucking back against nothing. Her pussy was absolutely dripping. He hummed as he picked up the paddle whip and walked to the head off the bed and unbuckled the shackles on her wrists. She reached down for her swollen clit, but he whipped her hand. 

"Nah, that's mine to touch. Off the bed." When she glared and didn't move, he used the whip on her ass. She jumped and carefully sat up. The tentacles inside her shifted, making her moan and tremble. "C'mon, slut… we're goin t'the kitchen." He whipped her clit and she cried out with a small orgasm. He smirked and grabbed some nylon rope from the chest.

Her body had a thin sheen of sweat and her thighs were covered with her slick. She stood carefully off the bed, legs trembling. He whipped her ass again to get her moving forward. She made it to the door and felt the tentacles shift again. Her pussy tightened around the vibrating bullet as more slick dribbled out of her. They moved slowly down the hall, Daryl occasionally using the whip on her ass. Once they made it to the kitchen, he shoved her down on the table and tied her wrists to the legs, then wrapped the rope around her legs which he bent up to either side of her chest and tied them to the legs of the table to keep them up and parted. He stood in front of her, eyes roving over her body with delight. 

"Mmn… this is too good." He pulled out his phone and took a few pictures, then hit the record button and whipped her clit a few times, making her scream in pain and pleasure. He swatted the swollen angry nub once more and she arched with another orgasm. "Can't wait t'show this t'my friends… show them what a fuckin slut y'are. Hell, maybe I'll invite 'em over, let 'em all have a taste of ya." She knew it was an empty threat. Daryl would never do such a thing to her. He'd ask later if she wanted him to delete the video of took. Still, in her hazy, pleasure laden mind, the thought of three or four more Daryls all coming in and having their way with her was arousing.

His cock was hard again. He set the phone down on a bar stool so it was at the perfect height to catch her pussy and ass. He took the flannel and tank top off, leaving him in his jeans. He pushed the jeans down enough to get his cock out again. Once the tentacle toy was shut off, he pulled it out, going slow so she felt every inch and the camera caught every inch. "Shit, fergot some lube. Stay 'ere, darlin." He teased, giving her pussy and clit and few playful swats. Michonne jumped and whined. The kitchen fell silent. She could hear him walking to the bedroom and whistling. When he came back, he had the sensitizing lube and warming lube. He smirked, slicking up his cock. "Ready t'get wrecked, darlin?" 

She glared at him, then cried out as he thrust his cock into her ass. "T-Take it out… s'too much… please…" She'd taken his cock in her ass before and it was always so good.

"Mmn, no, I don't think so." He smirked. "How about this, though?" He picked up the tentacle toy and pulled out the bullet vibrator in her pussy. Her eyes widened and she sobbed, trying to squirm. The tentacles slid inside so easily from how wet and ready she was. They were long, reaching inside so deep and curling up when they couldn't go anywhere else. He flicked it on and her back arched as high as it could. She screamed with bliss. Daryl groaned. Her started railing her ass while railing her pussy with the writhing tentacles. Her breasts bounced with the fierce movements as the table creaked. 

The table was right next to the patio doors. The house across the alleyway had a light on in one of the upstairs rooms. The 18 year old teenaged creep that lived there had a telescope, and it was trained on them. She could see the faint movement of his hand. He was watching them. She sobbed again, her clit throbbing and walls tightening around Daryl's cock and the toy. She orgasmed again, mouth open in a silent scream, soft pants and grunts escaping her. The toy didn't stop, neither did Daryl's cock. Her orgasm last until he finally finished inside her ass. She panted heavily, body shaking and heart pounding. She felt his cock leave her ass, then something cold and bumpy go in. 

"Wha-" She was so weak and shaky she couldn't lift her head, but judging by the texture it was either a cucumber or a zucchini. "No…" Food play. That was something else they hadn't done, yet. 

The fridge opened and Daryl pulled out a bottle of water. The tentacles were still writhing in her pussy. He took a long gulp of water, then moved up to her head and lifted her head up, giving her some water. "Can't have ya gettin dehydrated." He smirked and poured a bit of the cold water on her clit. She jumped and hissed. He finished the water and tossed the bottle away in the trash. "Now… let's eat." He walked back up to her and opened the jar of cherries. They were already cored and nice and mushy, so he easily fit one onto her clit. She squirmed at the strange feeling. He put one on each nipple as well, then used the whipped cream can to spell 'CUM DUMP' on her belly and an arrow pointing between her legs. He purred and grabbed his phone, getting a nice close up of between her legs and up to her face. Her cheeks were streaked with tears and eyes blissed out. 

"Mmn… such a gorgeous lil slut." Daryl purred and put his phone down again. He pulled the tentacle toy out and shut it off and grabbed the banana. "Let's see if I can get ya off usin a banana." He made sure the end of the banana was smoothed down so it wouldn’t scratch her fragile insides and wiped any germs off. 

The banana slid inside and she squirmed. It felt weird and not nearly as big as she enjoyed most cocks or objects. Daryl hummed softly, slowly thrusting it in and out. He watched, eyes dark as he pushed the banana all the way in except for the stem which he kept a good grip of. He twisted it and Michonne’s eyes rolled back in her head as she trembled. His other hand reached down and grabbed hold of the zucchini, which also had a bit of a curve to it. He thrust both in and out of her, twisting them and grinding them. Her head tilted back, hips rocking as best as they could. His hands moved faster and she whined out, sobbing softly as her body tensed with a smaller orgasm. The man chuckled darkly and pulled the food items out and set the zucchini aside. He peeled the banana back and took a bite from it, humming softly. He held out out to her.

Michonne whimpered and turned her head away. A smack to her swollen clit made her gasp and the banana was shoved inside. She took a bite and he pulled it out, finishing it off. After she swallowed the banana, she looked at him to find him staring at her, eyes contemplating what to do next. Both her holes were gaping open a bit, so he picked up his phone and got good shots of them. He licked his lips and set the phone back down. He grabbed the warming lube and put just a bit on his hand, and she knew what he was going to do. She shook her head, fake tears streaking down her cheeks. 

Daryl smirked and carefully pushed in four fingers. It wasn’t very tight, so he added his thumb and carefully pushed in deeper. His free hand held his phone, groaning as his hand disappeared into her pussy up to the wrist. She whined, and really couldn’t wait to see the video when they were done, almost wishing they’d recorded the whole session. His fist was huge inside her as he carefully pulled it out and pushed back in. His eyes were large as he watched her pussy open and close as his fist thrust in and out slow and gentle. Just as she was about to orgasm again, he stopped. 

Panting heavily, she lifted her head to look at him as he was leaning down to lick and bite the cherry off her left nipple. She winced a bit, her nipples still so sensitive, as he bit the other cherry off. He hummed, chewing and swallowing the cherries. He licked on down to her belly, licking and sucking the whipped cream off. Her body was so hot and sweaty, the whipped cream was melty and sliding down her sides. He sucked several dark marks into her skin. He nipped further down, lips wrapping around the cherry on her clit and pulled it off without touching the sensitive nub. 

Michonne whimpered, hips trying to rock up into his face. Daryl chuckled at her and licked the cherry juice off his lips. “Mmn… what t’do with ya now?” He walked around the table and looked through the glass doors and saw the neighbor creep watching them through his telescope. He smirked. “Let’s give him a better view. Hell, I might even invite him over.” He leaned down to untie the ropes. She knew he wouldn’t actually do that, but she also knew that he knew she loved a little bit of an audience. He untied her legs next and pulled her off the table. She stumbled a bit as he pulled her outside and shoved her down on her knees. “Ass up, legs apart, and pull yer cheeks open, let ‘im get a good look at yer slutty holes.” 

Biting her bottom lip, she bent her chest down and reached behind herself to pull her cheeks apart. Daryl looked at the man and chuckled, watching the boy’s hand stroke his cock furiously. “Let’s give the kid a good show, hm?” He went back inside to grab the tentacle toy and the sensitizing lube. It was a fairly chilly night, so her skin was cooling off and her nipples were getting perky from the breeze. She shivered as the cold air touched her clit. Daryl came back out and pulled her up. He laid her down on the patio chair and reclined it back all the way so her hips were up higher than her head. “Hold yer legs up.” When she hesitated, he gave her left breast a slap and it jiggled. 

Swallowing thickly, Michonne grabbed behind her knees and pulled them open and up. “Better keep ‘em there.” He tip the bottle of sensitizing lube and dribbled a large dollop onto her clit, watching it slide down into her gaping pussy. Her body grew hot and she whimpered as he did the same to her nipples. Her pussy fluttered, trying to close in on itself in need to be filled. Daryl took the tentacle toy and slid it into her ass all the way and turned it on. She cried out loudly, arching her back and bucking her hips. “Better hope y’don’t wake up any other neighbors. Don’t need t’be gettin arrested for public indecency. Although, I don’t think ya’d mind havin a bigger audience.” He smirked as her clit twitched. “Such a damn slut. Stay ‘ere…”

Daryl went back inside, and was gone for some time. She panted and bit her bottom lip to muffle her moans and whimpers. She watched the boy across the alley masturbate as he watched her. How long had it been? Was Daryl coming back? The tentacles inside her were writhing and vibrating against all her sweet spots and she’d come close to orgasm so many times only for the toy to shut off. She knew Daryl had the remote and was teasing her. Her hole was fluttering and aching and she knew the boy across the alley the his eyes trained on it. The sliding door opened again and Daryl stepped out with another of Michonne’s sci fi sex toys, and three silicone eggs. 

He held up the eggs and toy for the boy to see and turned back to Michonne. She watched him push the eggs in and get behind her. He sat her up against his chest and leaned over a bit to push the toy into her. She groaned. It was so big. Not as big as his cock or fist, but still big. He fucked her furiously with it, free hand covering her mouth and nose, cutting off her oxygen. Her chest heaved and her heart raced, trying so hard to breathe. When he felt she was about to pass out, he would part his fingers so she could suck in air, then cover her mouth and nose up again tightly. As she was about to pass out again, he buried the toy deep inside her and squeezed. She felt one of the eggs pop into her and groaned as he moved his hand. She panted and groaned as another egg squeezed out next to the other, followed by the third. He reached for her clit and rubbed it slowly.

“Please…. Please…” Michonne croaked, hips rocking and back arching. He rubbed faster and turned her face to kiss her deeply as she came hard, walls clenching around the eggs and toys buried inside her. They heard a shout from across the alley and knew the boys had cum. Daryl growled, pulling the ovipositer out of her and lifting her hip to sink his cock inside. He leaned her forward on the patio chair and fucked into her hard and fast, feeling the eggs at the head of his cock. She couldn’t move. Her body was sore in all the best ways. Her legs and arms were like jello. Her mind was blank. All she could think about was the eggs in her pussy and Daryl’s large cock fucking into her. When he came, she moaned softly, hazy, blank mind thinking he was fertilizing the eggs inside her and she’d soon give birth to tiny little alien Daryls. 

She felt him pull out and take the tentacle toy out. He’d brought his phone out and had been recording it from the patio table next to the chair. He reached for it, getting a good view of her gaping holes. After a few seconds, he stopped the recording and gently picked her up. She hadn’t ordered him to stop once. He carried her inside, shutting and locking the sliding door and carrying her to their room. She could feel the eggs inside her melting and sighed softly, nuzzling his neck weakly. Once in the bathroom, he started up the shower and lowered her into the tub gently. She watched him undress and climb in with her. 

He settled behind her and started to lovingly wash her up and whisper sweet words into her ear. She felt the eggs slowly exit her as they melted smaller and her walls started pushing them out. She leaned back against him tiredly, relaxing under his loving touch and the warm water raining down on them. Daryl hadn’t wanted to do a bath since her orifices were still closing. He spent a good thirty minutes in the shower with her before lifting her out and drying her off. He carried her to bed and laid her down, climbing in with her after moving the toys and lube. He held her close, petting her cheek sweetly and nuzzling her. 

“I love you… d’ya need anythin?” 

Michonne shook her head. Her throat was sore and her pelvis was sore, but it felt so good. He would be catering to her tomorrow, but she knew he was happy to do it. She nuzzled his chest, listening to his heartbeat and to the sweet words he was whispering to her. His large, hot hands were petting over her back and shoulders gently, massaging some the more sore areas. Closing her eyes, she felt warm, safe and loved. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment! let me know what you thought of it, if I left any tags out and if you'd like me to post the second chapter!


End file.
